What We Were and Always Will Be
by Ababy99
Summary: Story about Brooke and Nathan. Read and Review.Chap. 7 RevisedChanged.COMPLETE
1. One

She envied his exuding confidence.

He loved her sense of humor.

She saw him on a Saturday night.

He saw her on a Sunday morning.

She loved his eyes.

He loved her hair.

She loved him.

He loved her.

She gave him her virginity.

He took it without complaints.

She smiled at him in the hallways.

He loved kissing her between third and fourth period.

She once slapped a girl for hugging him...Only to find out it was his cousin.

He once beat a guy up for talking to her...Only to find out that it was her dad's boss's son.

She told him she hated it when he got drunk.

He told her that she acted like a whore after a couple shots of tequila.

She once told him that he was nothing but a spoiled dick.

He once told her that she was a loose slut.

She once told him to fuck off.

He told her to suck a dick.

She took it back.

He took it back.

They always took their harsh words back, but the scars from the words never healed.

She slept over his house on a regular basis.

He told her that he would hold her in his arms forever.

She only cried in front of him.

He was the only one who wiped her tears for her.

She changed him.

He changed her.

She gave him a lapdance for their one month anniversary.

He gave her a diamond bracelet.

She told him that no one could compare to him.

He told her that he loved her more than life.

She made mistakes.

He made mistakes.

They forgave each other.

She loved the way he smelled.

He loved the way she put on her make up.

She thought he was perfect.

He knew she was perfect.

She cheated on him when she was drunk.

He cheated on her when he was sober.

She really did love him.

He really did love her.

She loved watching him play basketball.

He loved hearing her cheer the loudest just for him.

She knew when he was angry.

He knew when she was sad.

Her body fit his like a glove.

His big arms fit perfectly around her.

She loved him because he was just like her.

He loved her because she wasn't like the other girls.

Their love slowly faded, as all young love does.

She gave back the hoodies he had left over at her house.

He gave back the watch.

She burned the pictures.

He burned the memories.

She never got over him.

He never got over him.

They were both great at hiding their feelings.

She watched him flirt with the other cheerleaders.

He heard the stories of her sexual escapades from his teammates.

She ignored him.

He ignored her.

They both found someone else.

She dated his brother.

He dated his brother's best friend.

They would always steal quick glances at each other in the hall.

She would watch him whisper sweet nothings in Haley's ear.

He would watch her kiss Lucas with such passion.

They loved each other...

* * *

**Read and Review.**


	2. Two

**Saturday, January 2002.Three years ago...**

* * *

Brooke sat on Tim Smith's back porch and mixed more vodka into her punch. It had been a long day, and she wasn't in the greatest mood ever. Her parents had been fighting again, and she once again got lectured about her report card. The truth was, Brooke didn't care about her grades, or whether or not she got into a good college. Her parents had the money; they could get her into any college without any problems. Brooke sighed and watched as the girls on the squad got carried into upstairs bedrooms by the upperclassmen. That wasn't Brooke. She was 15 years old, and she was scared to death of sex.

Brooke got up and walked around the house. She poured herself another drink and locked eyes with the most attractive guy she had ever seen. He had nice skin, brown hair, and he was built; he smiled at her and Brooke smiled back. He must have told Tim and the other guys he was talking to that he would be right back because he made his way over to Brooke.

"Hey," he said with a his warm brown eyes.

Brooke smiled sweetly, "Hi..."

"I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan said. He looked around the room and sighed, "Great party..."

Brooke let out a small laugh, "Oh yeah...It seems like everyone just wants to have sex and get drunk."

"And you don't?" Nathan asked as they walked outside.

Brooke shrugged, "The getting drunk stuff is fine..."

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan asked.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said in offense, "That's none of your business..."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "That was rude of me to say that..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I think I'm going to go..." She said and then began to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her wrist gently, "I'm sorry Brooke..."

"How do you know my name?" Brooke asked.

"You're a cheerleader," Nathan said, "And you're absolutely beautiful..."

Brooke hid her smile and blushed a little, "That's very sweet of you..."

"It's true..." Nathan said, and then was interrupted by Peyton stumbling towards Brooke.

Peyton hung onto Brooke, "I don't feel good," she groaned.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said to Nathan and then held tighter onto Peyton, "Alright hun, we're going to go home..."

Nathan helped Brooke with Peyton and when they got her into the passenger's seat he turned to Brooke, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Brooke said as she twirled the keys in her hand, "I'll be home all day tomorrow."

Nathan nodded and kissed the top of Brooke's head, "I'll see you around Brooke," he said sweetly and then walked back towards the party. Brooke leaned against her car and sighed. She smiled to herself and jumped up and down.

**Saturday. January 2003. 2 years ago...**

* * *

Brooke laid soundlessly in her bed and woke up to the smell of waffles and syrup. Brooke opened her eyes slowly and saw Nathan standing over her with a tray, "Morning sunshine," Nathan said to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning," Brooke said; she sat up and looked at the breakfast, "You remembered..." She cooed.

Nathan sat down beside her and kissed her again, "Of course I remembered, baby!"

"You're too good to me," Brooke said with a big smile.

"I love you," Nathan said softly.

Brooke rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, "I love you too..."

"I knew that chocolate chip waffles were your favorite," Nathan said as he fed a piece of waffle to Brooke.

Brooke savored the taste, "Thank you!"

"Anything for you," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke, "I got you one more thing..."

Brooke clapped her hands, "This is better than a birthday!" She joked.

Nathan laughed and took out a long velvet box, "This is for you."

"Nathan," Brooke cooed and then opened the box, and saw a diamond bracelet. Her eyes got watery, "Nathan this is beautiful!"

Nathan put the bracelet on Brooke, "That's why I had to buy it for you...Because it's beautiful, just like you," he said sincerely.

Brooke kissed Nathan passionately and then hugged him, "This is the sweetest thing that anybody's ever done for me." Nathan smiled and rubbed Brooke's back.

After a picnic in the park and then dessert at a beautiful restaurant; Brooke and Nathan went back to his house. "Thank you for everything Nathan," Brooke said for about the tenth time.

Nathan chuckled, "It's our one year anniversary. I had to do something big," he said as they walked up to his room.

"I have a present for you too," Brooke said nervously.

Nathan looked at her in confusion, "What is it?"

"You've been great to me, Nate," Brooke pointed out, "And you know how I feel about sex, and how I want to lose my virginity to someone I love..."

"Yeah?" Nathan said.

Brooke put her hands on Nathan's shoulders and led him near his bed, "Well, I love you...And I trust you...And...And I'm ready," Brooke said with a confident smile and then kissed Nathan passionately.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Nathan said as Brooke began to take off her shirt.

Brooke got on top of Nathan and put her finger on his lips, "Shh," she said seductively, "I want to do this..." Nathan smiled and took off his shirt, "I love you," Brooke said as she kissed Nathan's neck.

"I love you too," Nathan said as he reached over and closed his bedroom door.

**September 2003. 8 Months Later...**

* * *

Brooke walked into the gym and saw Nathan flirting with Theresa. Brooke rolled her eyes; it had been 8 months since her and Nathan's one year anniversary. They broke up in early August, and Brooke couldn't have been more devasted. She was pissed because she loved him; and now he was flirting with Theresa right in front of her.

Brooke walked over and glared at Theresa, "Come on Theresa," she snapped, "You don't have time to be Nathan's little booty call of the week."

"Sorry Brooke," said Theresa. She was one of the dumber ones of the squad, and was definitely intimidated by Brooke.

"You don't have to listen to her," Nathan piped in, "She's not the boss of you, and we're just having a conversation so stop being a little bitch about it..."

Brooke turned around and rolled her eyes, "We have to practice, and yes she does have to listen to me because I'm the captain," she said and then turned and stormed off. She walked up to Peyton and groaned, "He is such an ass!"

"Ex boyfriend trouble?" Peyton asked.

Brooke gave Peyton a digusted look, "Nathan has not been making this easy what so ever!"

"Come on Brooke," Peyton said, "Just let it go. Nathan wants you to get all pissed off!"

Theresa walked over giggling and blushing. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Well he's doing a great job with it!"

Nathan walked down into the locker room after practice and changed, "What are you doing tonight?" He asked James Williams, one of the older guys on the team.

"I'm taking Brooke Davis out," James said and then stuck out his tongue, "She gave my friend a blow job at one of my parties last week..."

"You're kidding?" Nathan asked.

James laughed, "No, man...This chick is wild," he said, "Hey! Didn't you date her for awhile?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, "For like a year..."

James slapped Nathan's back, "I bet she was great in the sack," he said and then walked away laughing.

Nathan walked out of the locker room and saw Brooke saying bye to Peyton and then walking to her car, "Brooke!" Nathan called after her. Brooke turned around and her smile quickly faded.

"What's up?" Brooke asked impatiently.

Nathan got his breath, "I was going to ask you the same thing..."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"James Williams said that he was taking you out tonight," Nathan said, "And then he told me about the whole party incident..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Why do you care, Nate?"

"Because you're better than that," Nathan said truthfully.

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "So I'm not allowed to go out and have fun with guys, but you can flirt and sleep with as many girls as possible..."

"Obviously I haven't been sleeping with as many people as you!" He said angrily.

"That was shady of you," Brooke said coldly, "But what the hell should I expect from you?"

Nathan scoffed, "Brooke! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!"

"I'm not hurting myself!" Brooke yelled, "Just stay out of my life," she said and then barged away.

**Read and Review.**

**_(A/N: Next Chapter will be Present time.)_**


	3. Three

_(A/N: This chapter is going to start out a little bit before Lucas began cheating on Brooke. I'm trying to decide whether or not I should just keep the rest of the story in last season's plot line. Or if I should write a couple chapters, and then turn things back into this seasons plot line and stuff. Haley is not in my story, and also Lucas and Nathan are friends. Nathan is dating Theresa and they just have a terrible relationship that is based on lying and cheating on each other.)_

_Present..._

* * *

Brooke woke up and could smell Lucas's scent. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled her over; she placed her hand where Lucas was supposed to be, but felt nothing but sheets. Brooke looked around the room nervously and then heard Lucas chuckle from his doorways.

"Did you think I would just leave you like that?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face.

Brooke let the covers fall loosely on top of her, "I was scared that I was just another one night stand of yours," she teased.

"Brooke. You're in my house...And I know with your stubborness you would never let me stand you up," he said and then walked over and laid down on top of Brooke.

Brooke giggled, "I would hunt you down boy!" She joked and then kissed Lucas softly on the lips, "What are the plans for today?"

"I'm probably going down to the river court to play some hoops with the guys," Lucas said as he ran his thumb along Brooke's jaw bone.

"Do you want me to come down with you?" Brooke asked as she placed her hand on Lucas's cheek.

Lucas kissed her forehead, "It's just a quick pick-up game, and it's really cold outside and I don't want you to just sit out there and watch me kick those guys' asses!"

"Alright," Brooke pouted, "I don't mind, though..."

"Shh," Lucas said and then kissed Brooke, "You just stay here and rest for as long as you want..." Brooke nodded her head and gave Lucas one last quick kiss on the lips, "I love you," he whispered.

Brooke smiled, "I love you too," she said, and then Lucas walked out of his room.

Brooke sat in his bed a couple minutes longer and then got up and took a shower. She had at least three different outfits at his house that she kept there just in case of anything. Brooke got out of the shower and got dressed and put on her make up. Her cell phone rang and she saw Theresa's name flash on the Caller I.D. Brooke rolled her eyes and then answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered; trying to sound as cheery and upbeat as possible.

Brooke heard Theresa sob, "I hate Nathan!" Theresa screamed into the phone.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, even though she knew she was going to hear the same old story. Theresa would always call crying about how much she hated Nathan and how she was going to dump him because of reasons like; he sleeps around, he never calls, he's always out, blah, blah, blah.

Theresa let out another sob, "Last night he came back to my place and he was drunk and smelled like another girl!" She screamed, "I can't take this anymore Brooke! I just can't!"

"You always say that," Brooke sighed, "But you know he's just going to come back and..." Brooke was stopped by the sound of Lucas's door opening. She saw Nathan come in and as soon as he saw Brooke he froze, "And I'll call you back Theresa..." Brooke said and then hung up the phone before Theresa could get another word out.

Nathan flashed his cocky smirk, "Trying to knock some sense into my girlfriend, I see?"

"Somebody has to," Brooke said with a snarky tone.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Is Luke around?"

"No," Brooke answered quickly.

Nathan crossed his arms, "Could you tell me where he is?"

"River court," Brooke said.

Nathan looked at her in confusion, "I was just down there and the place is deserted."

"That's where he told me he was going," Brooke said in annoyance, "I'll call his cell." Brooke got her cell phone out and dialed Lucas's number. It rang and rang and rang until she reached his voice mail.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Just tell him I came by," he said and then turned to leave, but then turned back around, "Oh yeah, and stop trying to get these thoughts into Theresa's head. She's actually starting to think for herself, and that's a bad thing..."

"You're a pig!" Brooke exclaimed in disgust, "She deserves better than you!"

"Is that so?" Nathan asked arrogantly, "Let me fill you in on one thing, Brooke. Theresa will forgive me no matter what I do, you know why? Because she's stupid and naive...And I seem to like that in a girl these days," he said with a self assured smile.

Brooke laughed sarcastically, "So that's why we broke up? Because I was getting too hard to handle for the big bad Nathan?"

Nathan's cocky smile dropped, "Just because our relationship didn't work out doesn't mean you have to try and ruin mine...I, personally, like what I have with Theresa. She's a hot chick, she's dumb, and she's a good lay..."

"You amaze me," she said bitterly, "You must be the unhappiest person that I've ever met..."

Nathan laughed in Brooke's face, "And you're not? Before you met Lucas you were the queen slut of Tree Hill! So don't even say that I'm unhappy!"

"I've changed!" Brooke yelled, "Maybe you should try!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I don't need to change, I am perfectly happy with the way I am!"

Brooke sat at Lucas's computer and turned away from Nathan. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, "I'll tell Lucas that you stopped by," Brooke said and then swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

Nathan knew he had hurt Brooke badly, but that one part of Nathan just told him to walk away. He looked on the computer screen and saw Brooke click on Peyton's web cam. He took a double take and saw Peyton and Lucas making out on Lucas's bed. Brooke gasped and Nathan ran over to the computer, "Brooke," he said with codolence in his voice.

Almost in a trance Brooke got up from the computer and got her stuff together. Nathan watched her; after all the rude and hurtful things he said to her she had to see her boyfriend cheating on her.

Brooke put on her coat and looked at Nathan. He saw the tears glisten in her eyes and her cheeks beginning to get rosy. Brooke let a lone tear roll down her cheek, and then she slowly fell to the ground.

"Brooke!" Nathan said as he picked her up and set her down on Lucas's bed. He kneeled down and looked at Brooke straight in the eye, "Listen to me Brooke..." He began.

Brooke shook her head, "There's nothing you can say to me...There's nothing anyone can say..." She let out a tearful, heart wrenching sob, "Why does this always happen to me? Why do I always lose the people I love?"

Nathan pulled Brooke into him and she cried on his shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly. Brooke shook her head and continued crying on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan ran his fingers through her auburn hair and rocked her from side to side like he always used to do when they were dating.

Brooke pulled away from Nathan and wiped her eyes, "I have to go..." She said; her voice raspy from crying.

"Do you need me to come back home with you?" Nathan asked as he stood up.

Brooke put her hand on the doorknob, "Don't do this to me, Nate," she said without looking at him and then walked out the door. Nathan flinched at the sound of the door being slammed and put his head down. He looked over towards the computer screen and saw Peyton and Lucas still making out. He shook his head and walked out of the room.

Brooke walked into her room and turned the radio up loudly.

One boy one girl two hearts their world time goes by secrets rise

She sat curled up on her bed and cried softly to herself. Brooke took a picture of her and Lucas and ripped it to shreds.

_One more sad song tears shed she's gone She'd take it back if she only could _

Her whole world was just crashing down and she didn't know what to do. The two people that Brooke thought she trusted the most had betrayed her.

_And all the perfect words they seem so wrong. _

_She's gone you wish that you could learn to see the doors close and you wish you could be.. _

_Alone with you alone with me what can I do? I cannot breathe my heart is torn for all to see _

_Alone with you alone with me... _

She should've seen the signs; the looks Lucas gave Peyton, the looks Peyton gave Lucas.

_Best friend worst thing she's been cheating friend decieves she leaves. _

It all made sense to Brooke now, and she felt like an idiot for believing that Lucas could actually love her, and she also felt like an idiot for thinking that Peyton was her best friends.

_Last date she cries whispers goodbye she walks once more out that door._

Nathan drove quietly to Theresa's house. The only thing he could think about was Brooke, and how hurt she was when she saw Lucas and Peyton making out behind Brooke's back. Nathan tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. Even though he acted like he despised Brooke he really didn't. He loved her because they had been through everything together; and when they did date they had that special connection that other couples didn't. Nathan sighed and turned on the radio, hoping that whatever song was playing would keep his mind off of Brooke.

_And all the perfect words they seem so wrong _

_she's gone you wish that you could learn to see the doors close and you wish you could be... _

_Alone with you alone with me what can I do? I cannot breathe my heart is true for all to see _

_Alone with you Alone with me..._

Lucas walked into his room and took his sweatshirt off and threw it on his bed. He looked over towards his computer and saw somebody sitting there, "Brooke?" He asked. He turned on his light and saw Brooke sitting there. Lucas could tell she had been crying because her eyes were almost blood shot and her face was red, "Baby," he cooed as he walked over towards her, "What happened?"

Brooke stood up and tried hard not to start crying again, "Nathan came by..." She began, "He said that you weren't down at the river court, and so...I called your cell phone and you never answered. Then, I looked at Peyton's web cam and...Well I think you know where I'm going with this," she said coldly.

"It was a mistake," Lucas said, "We just got carried away..."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks," Lucas said shamefully, "The only thing I can say is that I'm sor-"

Brooke cut him off, "Save your fucking apologies for someone else, Luke!" She screamed, "I cannot believe you did this to me!"

"It was never supposed to end up this way," Lucas explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't even try that with me! If I wouldn't have caught you two, then you would have kept doing it...Unbelievable," she whispered to herself.

Peyton walked into Lucas's room, "Hey Luke you forgot your cell phone at my-" she stopped and waved at Brooke nervously, "Hey guys what's up?"

"You're disgusting!" Brooke yelled, "You know what? You two deserve each other!" She said.

Peyton looked at Lucas, "How did you...?"

"You should really turn off your web cam before you fuck my boyfriend...Excuse me...EX boyfriend behind my back!" Brooke said with anger. She walked out of Lucas's room slamming the door on her way out.

The tears started flowing once she got in the car. She got out of the driveway and drove back to her house, crying the whole way there...

_Please, please, please, please please stay don't go away_

_the hardest thing is letting go of you_

_Please stay, dont go away the hardest thing is letting go of you _

_What can I do? _

Nathan walked slowly out of Theresa's room; sure he liked the sex and all but the only person he had on his mind all night was Brooke. He cared about her, and felt like such a jerk for the things that he had said to her. Nathan walked slowly back into his house; careful not to wake his parents, and laid down on his bed. For the first time in his life he felt truly alone...

Brooke turned on the TV and sobbed, she wasn't paying attention to what was going on. All she could think about was Peyton and Lucas and how shitty she was feeling. Brooke looked on the floor and found a picture of her and Nathan from when they were still dating. She smiled softly to herself and pinned the picture to her bulletic board. He was the only person in her life that understood her and loved her. Brooke sighed and looked out the window; wondering if there was anyone out there who felt as alone as her...

_Alone with you _

_alone with me _

_What can I do? _

_I cannot see alone with.. _

_Alone with... _

**Read and Review.**

**Italicized Lyrics: The All American Rejects "One More Sad Song"**


	4. Four

Brooke walked along the halls; even though nobody was really looking at her in any unusual way she felt like all eyes were on her. Brooke felt like such an idiot, a screw up, a loser. All she wanted was to forget about everything and everyone. Brooke saw Peyton coming towards her, Brooke took a deep breath and looked right past her.

"You can't ignore me forever," Peyton said as she followed Brooke into the library.

Brooke turned around with a painful look on her face, "You want to bet?" She shot back coldly.

"Please just hear me out," Peyton pleaded, "We've been through so much together Brooke, and I'm not going to let some guy get between us!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Obviously you already have," she said and then turned to walk away.

"Brooke," Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's arm.

Brooke pulled her arm out of Peyton's grip, "Don't touch me!" Brooke exclaimed viciously, "I don't care how much you apologize it doesn't matter, Peyton! You went behind my back and lied right to my face! You knew how I felt about Lucas, and you just had to be you and ruin everything!"

"You don't understand..." Peyton began.

Brooke gritted her teeth, "Your right I don't understand...And I never will," she said with a bitter tone and walked down the other end of the library. Peyton watched her and sighed, she knew that Brooke was hurt and it sucked for Peyton because she knew taht she was the cause of the hurt. Peyton turned and walked out the library; feeling defeated and lonely.

Brooke kept her head down to hide the tears from her fellow classmates, but it didn't really matter because none of the people in her crowd came to the library. Brooke looked up and before she knew it she stumbled backwards into the bookshelf. She grabbed her back in pain, "I'm sorry," she said to whoever she ran into.

"It's oka-" Nathan said and then turned around to see Brooke, "Brooke?"

Brooke gave him a fake smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a book," Nathan said holding up an Algebra book, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I needed to just get away for a little while, and then Peyton stalked me..." Brooke stopped herself. She didn't feel like getting into the whole Peyton thing, especially not with Nathan.

"Yeah, I overheard your little argument," Nathan said.

"Maybe you should mind your own business," Brooke said spitefully.

Nathan put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry," he said, "Lucas and Peyton hurt you, so don't take it out on me..."

"Whatever," Brooke said nonchalantly and walked past him.

Nathan sighed, "I know this might not mean much coming from me, but. You're a good person, Brooke, and you're the strongest person I've ever met. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and I'll admit Lucas fucked up pretty bad and you didn't deserve that from him. And Peyton also fucked up, and I wish there was something I could do, but I know that your hurting right now. And...well...All I'm trying to do is be a friend here..."

"It doesn't mean anything to me," Brooke said with hostility dripping off her tongue and then barged out of the library.

It was game night. Brooke put on her cheerleading uniform and sparkles on her face; to anyone she would look like a regular, happy go lucky, teenager. But on the inside she was hurting and didn't even want to go to the game.

Brooke walked into the gym and saw Peyton sitting by herself. Peyton looked at her and Brooke glared at her causing Peyton to look back down at the ground. Theresa ran up to Brooke and smiled at her, "I heard what happened Brookie!" She exclaimed, "And I just wanted to tell you that me and all the girls have decided to shun Peyton!"

Brooke let out a small laugh and looked at Peyton, "Do whatever you want to her...It's not like she's my friend anyways," she said bitterly and walked towards the other girls.

"Brooke," Peyton said softly. Brooke turned around and put her hands on her hips; obviously annoyed by Peyton's presence, "I know that you're never going to forgive me, and I know the rest of the squad is pissed at me...But I just want you to know that I have your back no matter what..."

Brooke gave her a bitchy smile, "Don't stick another knife into it," she said cynically and then walked off.

Peyton walked up to Lucas after the game, "Good game," she said with a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Brooke officially hates me..."

"We screwed up Peyton," Lucas said and then put his hand on Peyton's shoulder, "It'll all die down soon enough..." He said reassuringly; Peyton smiled.

"Isn't this cute?" Brooke asked with a sharp tongue, "The two biggest ass holes in the world are comforting each other..."

Lucas took his hand off Peyton's shoulder, "This isn't what it looks like..."

"Why should I believe you?" Brooke asked, and then rolled her eyes and barged off. She went outside and leaned against her car crying.

Brooke walked into Karen's Cafe and sat at a small table by herself. Karen gave her a sweet smile, and Brooke smiled back. If only Karen knew what her bastard son had done. Brooke was sick of the apologies and the sympathy; all she wanted was to forget Peyton and especially Lucas. Brooke looked around and saw how non-crowded the cafe was. She sighed and tapped her fingers softly on the table; she heard the bell on the door jingle and saw Nathan walk in.

Nathan sat down across from Brooke. For that one moment neither of them had to say anything. It wasn't that uncomfortable silence, it was nice...Brooke took a sip of her coffee and let the hot liquid burn the inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes as the coffee went down her throat. When she opened them she saw Nathan looking at her intently.

Brooke was beautiful to Nathan; she was beautiful to all the guys in Tree Hill. But this was a different kind of beauty, he wanted to be around her; he didn't just want her for a good lay. Brooke was funny, smart, and caring; everything that Nathan had fallen in love with years ago. He still never understood their break up. They were both afraid of how much they loved each other that they both thought either one of them was going to screw it up.

She still wore the necklace that Nathan had given her for their anniversary. Nathan noticed it, and Brooke knew that he had noticed it. Nathan knew that all Brooke needed was to feel not so alone. Nathan's cell phone rang, but Brooke didn't even react to it. Nathan saw Theresa's name flash on the caller I.D.

Brooke looked down at the cell phone and then looked at Nathan. She was falling in love with him all over again, and she didn't even think about Lucas. Nathan put his cell phone back in his pocket and sighed; everything about him and Brooke was difficult, and they both understood that. Nathan got up from the table and Brooke looked down at her trembling hands and hid her feelings. Nathan walked up to her and stopped; he lifted her chin up and smirked at her, almost telling her that everything was okay.

Brooke closed her eyes to try and stop the tears. A lone tear ran down her cheek and Brooke wiped it away quickly. She just wanted to grab Nathan and kiss him, but she knew that she would never be able to do that again. Nathan walked past Brooke and out the door. Brooke touched the bottom of her chin and looked back down at her coffee cup.

**Read and Review.**


	5. Five

**Jealousy is indeed a poor medium to secure love, but it is a secure medium to destroy one ís self-respect. For jealous people, like dope-fiends, stoop to the lowest level and in the end inspire only disgust and loathing. Emma Goldman**

* * *

Brooke almost felt like a stalker. She kept telling herself that she was an independant woman and that she didn't need Lucas, but once she got that into her head Brooke would see Lucas and start feeling jealous. She would watch him talk to girls for two seconds and she would get that burning sensation in her blood. It hurt the most when she saw him and Peyton together. Brooke had gotten nothing out of the whole cheating scandal, except a reason to go out and get wasted; which she had before Lucas cheated on her.

Theresa came up to Brooke with tears in her eyes, "I can't keep up with Nathan anymore," she said in a huff.

"Why?" Brooke asked; she didn't really care, but as of right now Theresa was her best friend.

Theresa wiped her fake tears, "He's changed...We hardly have sex anymore!"

"It's not all about sex," Brooke said.

Theresa laughed, "Sure Brooke!"

"Whatever," Brooke said bitterly, "Are you going to dump him or?"

Theresa shrugged, "That's why I came to you...You hate Nathan right?"

"Yeah," Brooke said; even though she didn't know if she was exactly telling the truth.

"Okay," Theresa said, "Then do you think I should dump him?"

Brooke shrugged, "It's your call Theresa..."

"I think I'm going to..." Theresa said with a nod, "Oh yeah, we're having this talent show thing and all the cheerleaders are doing something!"

Brooke groaned, "And you're telling me this now?" She exclaimed.

"I got to go," Theresa said, "I'm sorry!" She said and then bounced away.

Brooke walked out of cheerleading practice; all she wanted to do was get out of there, "What are you doing for your talent?" She heard someone say behind her.

Brooke turned around and saw Peyton, "I don't know...Besides if I told you I don't want you to steal it!" She said cynically, "You have a tendancy of taking things that are mine."

Peyton put her head down, "I'm never going to win this..."

"It's not about winning Peyton!" Brooke yelled, "It's about trust and friendship...Two things that you don't give a fuck about!"

Peyton stood there stunned, "I'm sorry Brooke...Okay? This is the last time I'm going to try and resolve this so take it or leave it."

Brooke glared at Peyton and walked away, "Lucas asked me out," Peyton called after her. Brooke stopped and turned around, "I wanted to see if it was okay with you if I dated him..."

"You have some nerve," Brooke said through clenched teeth and stormed off.

Theresa sat beside Nathan on his couch as they watched TV. Theresa sighed and started kissing Nathan's neck. Nathan pushed her off a little, "Not now Theresa," he said.

"Then when?" Theresa asked, "You're never in the mood for me anymore! Are you seeing someone else?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "No."

"Then what is it?" Theresa asked throwing her arms up, "We don't even have sex anymore!"

Nathan sighed, "I think we should break up..."

"You're breaking up with me?" Theresa asked stunned, "I was supposed to break up with you!"

"It's not working out anymore," Nathan said and stood up, "I think you should leave..."

Theresa scoffed and walked to the door stomping her feet, "You are an ass!" She screamed to Nathan and then walked out the door; slamming it behind her.

Brooke walked into the school for the talent show. She saw Theresa run up to her, "Nathan dumped me!" Theresa exclaimed, "It wasn't supposed to work like that!"

"What did he say?" Brooke asked; pretending to be interested.

Theresa clicked her tongue, "The bastard was just like, 'I think we should break up,' I mean how retarded is that?" She asked, "He said it, 'wasn't working out anymore'."

Brooke looked behind Theresa and saw Nathan standing there with Lucas. Nathan looked at Brooke and they locked eyes. Brooke smiled to herself and looked down at the ground. Someone told her she was up in 5; Brooke nodded her head and walked towards the stage.

Lucas and Nathan sat in the auditorium, "What's Peyton doing?" Nathan asked.

"She's reciting poetry," Lucas said, "What's Theresa doing?"

Nathan shrugged, "I guess a dance or something..." He said completely uninterested.

"Aren't you two together?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head, "Naw, I dumped her yesterday..."

"Didn't you guys have a lot going for you though?" Lucas asked.

Nathan sighed, "It wasn't working out anymore, man. She was great whenever I needed some, but it gets lonely after awhile."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Well, who are you into now?"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but the lights dimmed and the rest of the audience got quiet. Brooke walked on stage and towards the mic. She looked absolutely stunning in her beautiful white dress and her hair curled. The music started and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_You set my soul at ease _

_Chased darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me _

_Say you feel it too _

_I know you do _

Brooke opened her eyes and looked out into the audience.

_I've got so much more to give this can't die, _

_I yearn to live _

_Pour yourself all over me and _

_I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

Brooke made eye contact with Nathan. His eyes were in total shock and amazement. Nathan knew that Brooke could sing, but she never sang in front of anyone but Nathan. Nathan smiled at her.

_I wanna love you forever and this is all I'm asking of you _

_ten thousand lifetimes together _

_is that so much for you to do? _

When Brooke sang she looked right at Nathan; and he looked right at her. It took Brooke back to the night at the cafe when Nathan came in and they just sat in silence. It took her back to the days when they were together, when she depended on him and he on her. The days when Brooke could kiss him so softly and tenderly and have it be the most romantic thing in the world.

_'Cause from the moment that I saw your face _

_and felt the fire in your sweet embrace _

_I swear I knew. _

_I'm gonna to love you forever. _

Chills went up and down Nathan's spine. She was so graceful and beautiful up on stage spilling her heart for all of those who would listen. For that moment he felt like it was only him and Brooke, like it used to be. Like it should be.

_My mind fails to understand what my heart tells me to do _

_and I'd give up all I have just to be with you _

_and now I do _

_I've always been taught to win _

_and I never thought I'd fall be at the mercy of a man_

_I've never been now _

_I only want to be right where you are_

Peyton watched from backstage. She had never known what a great singer Brooke really was; when Brooke sang you could feel the hurt, the pain, the emotion. Peyton looked out into the audience and saw Nathan watching Brooke intently. His blue eyes examining her; almost memorizing her every move. Peyton knew that they had been together once upon a time, but they never talked about so nobody else did either.

_In my life I learned that heaven never waits, noooo _

_let's take this now before its gone like yesterday _

_'Cause when I'm with you there's no where else that I would ever wanna be, _

_no I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you lovin me _

_I wanna love you forever _

_and this is all I'm asking of you _

_ten thousand lifetimes together_

_is that so much for you to do? _

_'Cause from the moment that I saw your face _

_and felt the fire in your sweet embrace _

_I swear I knew. _

_I'm gonna to love you forever. _

The song ended and Brooke stepped back from the mic and took a deep breath. She smiled and did a curtsey; everyone applauded and cheered; she got a standing ovation. Brooke giggled to herself and walked off stage. All the girls cheered and hugged Brooke.

Brooke looked at Peyton, "That was beautiful," she said. Brooke could see the tears in Peyton's eyes, "I had no idea you could sing like that..."

Brooke hugged Peyton, "Thanks..." She said and the hug broke, and Brooke walked away. She walked into the hallway and took a drink of water from the fountain.

"That was really good," she heard Nathan say behind her.

Brooke smiled, "Thank you..."

"You looked beautiful up there," he said sincerely, "I thought you said that you'd never sing in front of anyone?"

Brooke shrugged, "I changed my mind..."

"That song was perfect for you..." Nathan said, "You're probably the only girl up there with some talent."

Brooke crossed her arms, "Don't flatter me Nathan," she said softly.

"I'm just being nice," Nathan said in defense.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

Nathan groaned, "Does there have to be a reason?"

"With you, yes," Brooke said, "I want to know what was up with you at the cafe, and why you dumped Theresa, and why during my song you had your eyes on me the whole time."

Nathan put his hands on the top of his head and began to pace, "Because..."

"That's real mature," Brooke said, "I'm done with relationships..." She said sadly, "I always get hurt."

"Why are you letting this Lucas thing get to you?" Nathan asked.

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, "Because I love him!" She said loudly, "I gave him my soul! I gave him everything!"

"And what did you give me?" Nathan said softly.

Brooke bit her bottom lip and felt her eyes began to water, "I gave you my heart," she said weakly and then walked out the school doors.

"Brooke wait!" Nathan called after her as he followed her outside, "I gave you my heart, too..."

Brooke wiped her eyes, "What do you want me to say to that?" She asked.

"Nothing," Nathan said, "You don't have to say anything..."

Brooke heard the hurt in his voice, "Being with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I loved you Nathan," she said strongly, "I loved you."

"And you don't now?" He asked, "Because there sure as hell has to be something still there."

Brooke walked closer to Nathan and put her hand on his cheek. She titled her head and closed her eyes when her lips met his. Nathan ran his tongue along Brooke's bottom lip and then she opened her mouth allowing Nathan's tongue to caress hers. Brooke ran her fingers through Nathan's short hair, and Nathan rested his hands on Brooke's hips and would occasionally rub her back; like he used to. They both pulled away panting for air; like they used to. They never wanted to stop, they never wanted to let go.

They heard someone walking towards them and they both pulled away and wiped their lips casually. Theresa ran up to Brooke smiling, "You did a kick ass job, hun!" She said with a hug.

"Thanks," Brooke said with a sweet smile.

Theresa looked at Nathan, "Nathan," she said in a monotone.

"Hi Theresa," Nathan said and then rolled his eyes behind her back. Brooke chuckled a little.

Theresa looked back at Nathan, "Nathan, do you think you could give me a ride home?" She asked, Theresa saw the connection between Brooke and Nathan, and did not like it what so ever.

Nathan looked at Brooke, who looked down at her feet, "Sure," Nathan said grudgingly. Theresa smiled and waved to Brooke and then started towards Nathan's car. Nathan watched Theresa walk away, "Brooke," he said, but she was already gone.

* * *

I told myself, I'd never shed a tear over a guy.. but you must be special.. because as I see you tell her you loved her.. a tear ran down my cheek as I turned and walked away..

**Read and Review.**

**Italicized Lyrics: "I Wanna Love You Forever" Jessica Simpson**


	6. Six

**(A/N: Everything italics are flashbacks. Everything in bold italics are lyrics. The flashbacks aren't in any certain order they're just flashbacks and are representing what Brooke's thinking about when she's singing.)**

Brooke sat on her bed and strummed her guitar. All she could think about was that kiss that her Nathan had shared, and how much of a bitch Theresa had been. Had she seen them? Was Theresa jealous? Did Nathan mean to kiss her like that? Did he mean all the things he said? A million questions circled in Brooke's head.

_**They've clipped my wings again, **_

_**Tore them apart and then, left me **_

_**No use to fly away to my yesterday, of freedom **_

_**My eyes died back that day,**_

_"Nathan!" Brooke squealed as she ran into his room and jumped on his bed._

_Nathan smiled and gripped Brooke's hips, "Hey baby," he said sweetly, "What's up?"_

_"Well, Peyton cancelled our shopping plans for today," she began, "So I was thinking...Maybe you and I could just go out for a bite to eat...At the mall..."_

_Nathan sighed, "Brooke. You know I hate shopping," he complained._

_"Please!" Brooke pleaded and then kissed his forehead, "Please, please, please!"_

_Nathan stretched out his arms, "Fine...But only because I love you!"_

_Brooke giggled, "I love you too," she said and kissed him passionately._

_**Seeing the hurt I may have done **_

_**Beat me instead of them, **_

_**Pain is my only zen, of fun **_

_**I'll go where secrets are sold **_

_**Where roses unfold **_

_**I'll sleep as time goes by **_

_Nathan walked out of Tim's house drunk and stammering. He fell onto Tim's front lawn laughing as Brooke and some of the guys from the basketball team tried to pick him up and get him into the car._

_"Nathan," Brooke said; fed up with the way he was acting, "Get your fucking ass up!"_

_Nathan looked up at her, "Fuck off, bitch!"_

_"You are such an ass!" She exclaimed, "Why are you acting like this?"_

_Nathan rolled his eyes, "Because I'm drunk!" He laughed, "Drunk as a mother fucking skunk!" The rest of the team walked back into the house because the knew a fight was about to start._

_"You need to grow up, Nate!" Brooke screamed, "I'm not your mother!"_

_"You need to grow up, Nate," he mocked her and then drunkenly laughed, "Get the fuck away from me...I don't need your help!"_

_Brooke felt her eyes begin to burn and felt a hot tear run down her cheek, "You're unbelievable," she said and then walked towards the car and drove off._

_**So hurting here is where I belong, **_

_**dreaming a song **_

_**Blood on my hands to stay strong **_

_**The flowers in the graveyard are all gone, **_

_**I don't belong **_

_Nathan walked into Brooke's room and saw her laying in her bed in a fetal position. He could hear Brooke weeping softly, "Brooke," he whispered and sat down on the bed next to her, "Brooke," he said again._

_Brooke could feel him put his hand on her back. He began to rub her back; Brooke felt another big tear run down her cheek and onto her already wet pillow, "I'm sorry baby," she heard him say sincerely, "I'm so sorry..."_

_Brooke nodded her head and moved over so there was room for Nathan to lay down. He laid down and put his arm around Brooke's waist._

_**There is no right to heal the wrong, **_

_**Soup's on hot feelin' like a do or die, **_

_**I can't throw up, **_

_**I don't think I even wanna try **_

_Brooke walked into a beautiful Villa, where her dad's boss was hosting a party. It had been a month or so since she had seen her parents, so she wasn't very excited for the little get together._

_Brooke walked upstairs and saw the many beautiful, "This place is beautiful isn't it?" She heard someone say behind her._

_Brooke turned around and saw an attractive guy leaning against the wall with a martini in his hand, "Yes...It is," she said, "I would die to own this!"_

_"I can you give you the grand tour," the guy said, "My name's Greg," he said with a big, white smile._

_Brooke smiled, "Brooke," she said and then followed him down the hall, "Do you live here?"_

_"This is my family's summer home," Greg said._

_Brooke looked into a big room with pink walls, "Is your dad Bill Gates or something?" She asked in amazement._

_"No, he's the boss of this all," Greg said._

_"Oh!" Brooke said, "My dad works for your dad...Peter Davis."_

_Greg smiled, "He's an excellent worker, from what my father tells me. And he has a beautiful daughter," he flirted._

_"Thank you," Brooke said graciously, "But I have a boyfriend..."_

_Greg put his fingers up to Brooke's lips, "Shh," he said and then kissed Brooke gently on the lips._

_**You still can't make me cry, **_

_**You've pinned this butterfly down **_

_**My fire's burning out, **_

_**Kill my flame without a frown**_

_Nathan walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He had ignored 3 of Brooke's calls already and he was feeling bad. He walked into an unfamiliar room and saw Paige, a girl from another school, sitting on her bed, "Leaving already?" She asked as she crinkled her nose._

_"I have to go," Nathan said nonchalantly._

_Paige smiled, "Did you have fun?"_

_"You gave me what I needed," Nathan said as he got dressed._

_Paige sighed, "Girlfriend's not putting out?"_

_"She is," Nathan said, "I've never done this cheating thing before..."_

_Paige got out of her bed and ran her hand down Nathan's naked chest, "It gets easier the more you do it," she said and licked Nathan's lips._

_"No," Nathan said as he backed away, "This was a one time only thing..." He said sternly and walked out of Paige's room, and out of her house._

_**And starving hurts the soul, **_

_**When you're hungry for, some love **_

_**So if I close my eyes **_

_**I can really fly, above **_

_"...You killed me.. I can't even pretend to be happy anymore.. It's not worth pretending.." Brooke said to Nathan as she walked into his room._

_Nathan looked down at the ground to hide the tears in his eyes, "Then we can't do this anymore..." He said, "Your right, it's not worth pretending anymore, but I thought what we had was real!"_

_"Then this is it?" Brooke asked, even though she already knew the answer._

_Nathan stood up and wiped his eyes casually, "I guess so..."_

_Brooke nodded, "We never expected it to last forever," she finally and walked out of Nathan's room._

_**So hurting here is where I belong...**_

* * *

Brooke set down her guitar and put on her coat. She drove to Nathan's house and walked into his room. Nathan looked up at her in surprise and stood up.

"Our whole relationship was based on love, Nathan," Brooke said, "I loved you so much." Nathan nodded, "You know everything about me, and I can never take the things that we shared back, and I would never want to...Seeing with you other girls killed me, and it still does. You should never be jealous of what I gave Lucas, because I gave you twenty times more. I gave you my virginity, Nathan. I let you into my heart and soul which is something that before I never let anybody reach...Tell me now if I'm wasting my time on thinking back on the memories, because dammit I'm not ready for another heart break," Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

Theresa walked out of Nathan's bathroom, "Which shirt should I wear Nate?" She asked and the noticed Brooke standing, "Hey honey," she said with a high pitched voice, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Brooke said, "I was just leaving..." She looked at Theresa then back at Nathan. Brooke ran out of his room and out to her car in the driveway.

"Brooke!" Nathan called after her, and finally catched up to her, "It's not what it-"

"It's not what it looks like!" Brooke screamed, "I just put my heart out there to you, and you have that fucking tramp in your bedroom...Wearing one of your t-shirts?"

Nathan sighed, "She doesn't mean anything to me! Theresa told me her parents were out of town, and said she didn't want to be left home alone," he explained, "I was helping her out..."

"Whatever," Brooke said coldly and then got into her car and drove off.

Theresa walked beside Nathan, "What's her problem?"

"I'm going to take you home," Nathan said as he walked towards his car.

Theresa scoffed, "What? Why?"

"There's nothing between us anymore!" Nathan said, "Give it up already!"

Brooke walked into Peyton's room crying and saw her in bed. Peyton looked up and saw Brooke walking towards her bed, "Brooke," she said, "What's wrong?"

Brooke put her hand over her face and cried harder, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah," she said and let Brooke lay down beside her, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No," Brooke said, "Goodnight..."

Peyton looked over her shoulder at Brooke and saw her petite body shaking, "...Goodnight," Peyton said quietly.

**Read and Review.**


	7. Seven

_**(A/N: Italics are flashbacks.)**_

**REVISED.**

Brooke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked over at Peyton and saw her stir slightly. Brooke didn't know what had come over her. She despised Peyton, but after seeing Nathan and Theresa together she felt that the only person she could run to was Peyton. Brooke pulled the covers off of herself and began to get out of the bed.

"Why did you come here" Peyton asked.

Brooke stopped and just sat there"I didn't know where else to go..."

"What happened" Peyton asked as she rolled over to face Brooke's back.

"It doesn't matter" Brooke shot back"Okay"

Peyton sighed"Obviously it matters a lot, or else you wouldn't have come here."

"Look P. Sawyer, I don't trust you, nor do I like you" Brooke said and then got completely out of the bed"So let's just forget about this night" she said coldly and then left the bedroom.

Brooke walked back into her house and saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of scotch in his hand"What are you doing here" Brooke asked.

Her dad looked up at her, she could see the wrinkles under his eyes and could tell he hadn't been sleeping for a few days"This is going to hurt you, almost as much as it hurt your mother..."

"What's wrong" Brooke asked.

Brooke's dad stood up and refilled his drink"We lost everything, baby..."

"What? How" Brooke asked"What do you mean"

"My company lost all it's money" her dad said"I'm sorry Brooke, but we're going to have to sell some stuff around the house to pay off our credit card bill..."

Brooke put her hand on her head and walked up the stairs to her room"I don't need this right now" She screamed"I really fucking don't" Brooke laid down on her bed and heard the front door close, and her dad's car screech out of the driveway"Bye daddy" she said with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Brooke walked into Nathan's house for a big party; it was the last place she wanted to be, but she needed a drink and needed time away from her house. She didn't even know if it was her house anymore according to her dad. She sat down at the island in the kitchen and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey" a drunken football player said to her as he rested his hand on Brooke's thigh"Why don't we go upstairs, and..." He couldn't even finish his sentence before busting out in laughter.

Brooke rolled her eyes"I don't fuck losers" she said and then walked out onto the side porch. Brooke bit her bottom lip and cried softly to herself. Her life was going down hill faster and faster by the day; and even being as strong as she was, Brooke had never felt so weak.

"I've never seen you turn down somebody like that" Brooke heard Nathan say behind her. Brooke turned around, and Nathan could see that she had been crying. He walked closer to her"Are you okay"

Brooke wiped her tears and nodded vigurously"Yeah...I'm fine" she said"It must be something out here that's making my eyes water..."

"Don't lie to me Brooke" Nathan said softly"What's wrong"

"Everything" Brooke exclaimed as she slammed her drink down"Everything is wrong! I don't have a best friend, or a boyfriend, or even a life anymore" She cried and then her voice got softer"My dad's company went down...We've lost everything, Nate...Everything."

Nathan took Brooke in his arms and let her cry on his chest"I had no idea Brooke..."

"Neither did I" Brooke said"Until earlier today."

Nathan rested his chin on the top of Brooke's head"I'm sorry Brooke...I wasn't going to sleep with Theresa..."

"Shh" Brooke said softly"Just hold me."

Nathan nodded and followed Brooke's orders. He rocked her back and forth and let her cry"Let's go" Nathan whispered into Brooke's ear. She nodded and followed Nathan to his car.

Nathan led Brooke into her room and Brooke sat down on her bed and ran her hands through her hair. She sighed and looked up at Nathan"Are you staying" She asked; her voice a little calmer than before.

"If you want me to" Nathan said with a small smirk; Brooke nodded and Nathan sat down beside her and put his arm around her"Just relax" he said softly and kissed her forehead.

Brooke bit her bottom lip"I miss you."

"I miss you too" Nathan said. Brooke looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss ended and Brooke and Nathan looked into each other eyes. Brooke kissed him more passionately, and Nathan returned the kiss. Brooke took Nathan's shirt off, and Nathan took of hers"Are you sure you want to do this" Nathan asked her.

Brooke nodded and continued to kiss Nathan. She got on top of him and unzipped his pants. Nathan took off Brooke's pants and pulled the covers over they're naked bodies.

Peyton stood at her car and kicked the tire a couple of times"You piece of shit" She screamed. Peyton was basically in the middle of nowhere and her car had just broken down"You ugly, piece of fucking shit" Peyton sat on the hood and put her head in her hands.

Hours must of passed and Peyton saw a car coming towards her. It pulled up beside her and Peyton saw Lucas driving"You need a ride home" He asked her.

_Lucas kissed Peyton softly on the neck and took his shirt off"I'm so glad" he said in between kisses"That we can finally be together."_

_Peyton kissed him back, but it wasn't full of passion. It almost seemed force"Yeah..."_

_Lucas noticed her tone and stopped kissing her"Is something wrong" He asked._

_"I can't do this" Peyton said as she backed away from Lucas"I don't feel anything for you anymore..."_

_"What" Lucas asked"What in the hell are you talking about"_

_Peyton sighed and sat down on her bed"Maybe we should just be friends..."_

_"I thought this is what you wanted? I mean...This is what I wanted" Lucas explained._

_Peyton shrugged"I thought I wanted you, but I was wrong...I'm sorry Luke."_

_"Fine" Lucas said as he put on his shirt"I'll just go" he said and left Peyton's room._

"Sure" Peyton said as she got into the car"Thanks" she said softly.

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. They drove in silence for a little while"You know...I'm not mad at you" he said finally.

"Good" Peyton said"Because it's nothing personal..."

Lucas looked at her"I know Pey...You and I wouldn't work out anyways."

"Why" Peyton asked"I mean..."

"Because" Lucas said"We're too alike...We wouldn't have lasted long..."

Peyton felt the car stop and could see they were already in her driveway"Your right" Peyton said. She tilted her head and french kissed Lucas. She was pissed, and wanted Lucas to feel like an idiot. Peyton pulled back from the forceful kiss and got out of the car.

**Read and Review.**

**END**


End file.
